


Crashing Waves

by allonsyassbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsyassbutt/pseuds/allonsyassbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute little drabble based on a Tumblr prompt of Sastiel and the ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crashing Waves

“Come on Cas, we’re almost there.” Sam stopped mid stride and turned back to see Castiel sitting on a rock digging through his bag and producing a granola bar and a bottle of water. He tromped his way back over the rocky pathway, “Really? Another break?”

“Yes Sam, I read that when one is hiking they should stay sufficiently hydrated. I broke a small sweat and wanted to make sure I stopped to re-hydrate myself. You should have some too.”

Sam just sighed and took a seat on the rock next to the other man. There really was no arguing with him when it came to things like this he had found in the year he had been dating Castiel.

Castiel was a secretary (although he preferred to be called a receptionist and would argue with you about it until he was blue in the face) at the local dentist’s office that Sam had happened to walk into one day to make an appointment after his dentist had moved to another city. Sam was caught off guard by the man sitting at the front desk who greeted him when he walked in.

“Hello there. What can I assist you with today?” The voice behind the desk had spoken with a friendly but gravelly voice that Sam was definitely not expecting. Blue eyes looked up to meet Sam’s and for a moment he had forgotten how to speak. But finally, he was able to make his appointment and ended up thinking about the man all day.

Sam was a little loopy from the nitrous oxide he had been given during his visit and he took the chance while he had the guts to do it. He asked the man at the front desk for his number and if he would like to have lunch the next day.

Castiel had never had such a handsome man ask him out before, but that could also be the nitrous oxide talking, but he accepted the offer and was at a small diner the next day with one Sam Winchester, attorney at law.

They had many more dates after that and they were quick to learn about each other. One of those things was that Sam was a little bit of a health nut. He enjoyed morning runs, salads and hiking. Today was one of the latter.

The air was peppered with spray from the ocean below them and the wind whipped around their bodies as they sat on the large rock. By now they had come a few hundred feet up but had yet to reach their destination; a large lighthouse that was perched cliff-side.

Sam took the bottle of water from Castiel after he had a few drinks from it and watched as the waves crashed into the rocks below them. They both had the weekend off and had decided to take advantage of it with a hike, much to Castiel’s whining about it. He wasn't much for long hikes unless the weather was just right, and up this high and was a little cool for his tastes. But, he hadn’t complained yet, just made a lot of pit stops for water and snacks. Sam wasn't complaining about that either.

Finally, they finished off the water together and Castiel ate the last bite of the granola bar and they headed back to their destination. It wasn't far now and they reached the lighthouse about fifteen minutes later.

“Oh Sam, you were right, it’s absolutely beautiful up here,” Castiel exclaimed once they were able to look over to see the ocean spread out below them for miles and miles. The sun shined down on the water, creating a sparkle in the ripples and every now and then you could see a fish break the surface. Castiel was absolutely in love with the view. And Sam was in love with his view of Castiel.

The lighthouse had been abandoned long ago when a new one was built not too far from where this one stood, so this one in particular had been left preserved fairly well. Sam found the door and they made their way inside, climbing up the winding steps until they were at the very top, peering out the window that overlooked the water.

There was enough space for the two of them up there and Castiel looked beautiful with the sun shining through the window, illuminating his dark hair and making his already bright blue eyes shine even more.

This was it then. If there was a time to do it, it was now. Sam dug around in the small bag he had carried up with him, making sure that Castiel didn't sneak his way into it for any reason, and he produced a small box. He took Castiel’s hand in his a little shakily, and pressed the box into his palm.

“It’s for you. I just want you to know how much you mean to me. This year has been the best year of my life.” And it really had been too, he couldn't have imagined not meeting Castiel that day or being just loopy enough to ask him to lunch. Thankfully it had all worked to his advantage.

Castiel opened the small box to be met with a small silver key inside and his eyes grew wide when he looked up to the taller man. “Is this—Sam, are you sure?”

“I've never been so sure of anything in my life Cas. Move in with me, please. I want to go to sleep with you by my side every night and wake up to your face every morning….if you’ll let me.”

“I want the same thing. Yes. Please. Of course Sam. Of course.” He leaned up on his tiptoes to reach the taller man and plant a kiss on his lips, just lingering there with the sunlight shining down on them and warming them both.

It wasn't a marriage proposal, it wasn't anything set in stone. But it meant getting to see Castiel every day, and Sam couldn't be happier.


End file.
